1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a carbonated beverage shaking machine for developing equilibrium pressure in a container of carbonated beverage from an initial pressure which may be higher or lower than the equilibrium pressure.
2. Prior Art
Many exemplary shaking devices for use in a laboratory for producing either a swirling or reciprocating action in a laboratory flask are illustrated in the prior art.
For example, the patent issued to Hoff, U.S. Pat. No. 1,211,942, discloses a testing device which is clamped to and pierces the cap of a bottle. The member which pierces the cap is connected to a pressure gauge for indicating the pressure in the bottle.
The Cochrane patent, U.S. Pat. No. 1,539,937, discloses a pressure testing device for determining the pressure in a capped receptacle. The device includes a means to grasp the receptacle and a member which pierces the cap. A gauge is connected to the member which pierces the cap to measure the pressure within the receptacle.
The shaking machine of each of the above patents suffers from disadvantages which are solved by the apparatus of the present invention. The present invention sets forth a novel shaking machine for developing equilibrium pressure in a container of carbonated beverage from an initial pressure which may be higher or lower than the equilibrium pressure. The machine is designed to engage and pierce a beverage container in the vertical, upright position and subsequently lower the container to a horizontal position where it is shaken for a predetermined time interval. This shaking produces an equilibrium pressure within the container which may be recorded by a technician.